It's All about You YeWook Version
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: sequel: SURPRISE... Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah kejutan terindah namun dia tak menyangka bahwa ada kejutan lain yang sama indahnya... GS, A Remake Drabble, YeWook absolutely.. RnR yah..
1. Chapter 1

**It's All about You**

YeWook version

Rate: K+

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Disclaimer: standard disclaim

Warning: OOC, Typos, Gender Switch, Plotless, a remake story, etc.

…..

A YeWook Fanfiction

**It's All about You**

Happy Reading ^_^

::

::

:::::::::::

**_YeWook_**

Aku duduk di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama saat bertemu denganmu.

Si **bodoh** yang merelakan bajunya basah kena cipratan air kotor hanya untuk menyelamatkan anjing kecil.

Kau itu **penuh kasih sayang.**

Mata sebening madu milikmu menunjukkannya. Bening dan gemilang. Cerah nan menghangatkan. Seperti mentari pagi mungkin terasa pantas.

Kau itu satu-satunya, si gadis bodoh yang langsung membuatku berdebar saat pertama bertemu.

_**YeWook**_

Tidak lagi bertemu sejak saat terakhir ternyata Tuhan mentakdirkan lain. Kau duduk di depan sana. Bersama seorang gadis bermata foxy dan bergigi kelinci. Seperti yang ku curi dengar, dia sahabatmu, sahabatmu sejak kecil.

Tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas, kita sekelas.

Ternyata seperti ini kau.

Si **berisik yang sesuka hati.**

"Kita berteman ya Yesung."

Yesung?

Panggilan apa itu?

"Diamlah."

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu.

Kenapa kau bisa sangat **menggemaskan?**

**_YeWook_**

"**Yesung mau jadi pacarku?"**

Aku terdiam cukup lama saat kau mengucapkan kata- kata itu. Apa kau salah minum obat?

"Mau tidak sih?"

Kau mulai kesal karena aku tidak menjawab juga. Kau mau pergi namun ku tahan.

"**Aku mau."**

Dua kata dan kau langsung memelukku.

Kau ini **tak terduga.**

**_YeWook_**

Kau menggeram pelan. Aku tahu kau menahan amarahmu karena lagi- lagi aku terlambat datang pada kencan kita dan seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf dengan wajah datarku.

Kau menghela nafas lalu menatapku yang berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Sudahlah.. lupakan saja. Ayo kita kencan, Yesung-ah~.."

Senyummu mengembang lagi. Moodmu kembali dengan cepat. Manik sebening madu itu itu berkilat bahagia.

Inilah kau..

Si **pemaaf**.

**_YeWook_**

"YESUNGIE!"

Satu sekolah langsung menoleh saat suara melengking mu menggelegar memanggilku. Aku menoleh dengan wajah datar. Awalnya sedikit kesal dengan nama panggilan itu. Namun entahlah, sekarang semua terasa terbiasa.

Kau berlari kencang, seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi egoku berkata lain.

Bruk

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Kau terjatuh.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearahmu.

"Appo~."

Dasar pabo! Jelas saja sakit.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku tapi kau tak menyambutnya. Kau masih diam menunduk. Meratapi lututmu mungkin. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan ikut berjongkok.

Ya Tuhan, lututmu berdarah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menggendongmu. Aku panik, tentu saja. Kau **selalu membuatku khawatir**.

Inilah kau.

Si **ceroboh**..

**_YeWook_**

"Jong Woon oppa, kamu sudah makan siang?"

Gadis berambut panjang ini menyodorkan sebuah bekal padaku. kalau tidak salah Jessica namanya. Aku diam saja tak berniat mengambil bekal itu.

"Jong Woon oppa, ayo makan bersama. Bekalnya aku yang buat sendiri lho."

"Hn."

Aku tahu gadis itu mendengus kesal. Tapi apa peduliku. Buku yang sedang kubaca jauh lebih menarik.

"Yesungie~."

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suaramu.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ah?"

Kau mendudukkan diri disebelahku dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Aku membuat bekal untukmu. Tapi… tidak usah dimakan.. ini tidak enak.. makan punya Jung-ssi saja ya."

Kau menarik lagi kotak bekalmu, namun aku mengambilnya paksa dan membukanya.

Ada Shusi dan dadar gulung.

Aku mengambil sumpit dan memakannya.

"Enak."

Aku tahu saat ini kau tersenyum cerah, "terima kasih~."

Inilah kau.

Si **tidak percaya diri.**

**_YeWook_**

Ini tahun terkahir kita di sekolah menengah atas. Berarti sudah dua tahun lebih kita bersama.

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu dibahuku. Sementara aku lebih memilih focus pada buku yang kubaca meski tak sekalipun gerakanmu yang luput dariku.

"Aku ingin satu kampus dengan Jong Woon-ah. Bantu aku belajar ya?"

Kau memohon dengan sangat **manis. **Walau tak melihat secara langsung, aku tahu itu. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku padamu. Kau memanggil nama asliku kalau ada maunya.

"Ayo belajar."

"Yeay!"

Kau ini si **penuh semangat.**

**_YeWook_**

Kau tidak menungguku pulang kali ini dari kampus. Yah, ternyata kita satu kampus walau beda jurusan.

Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya kau pulang terlebih dahulu. Saat aku ke kelasmu, temanmu bilang kau sudah pulang sehabis mata kuliah pertama selesai. Aku mengirimmu pesan namun tak kau balas. Aku meneleponmu, namun tak kunjung kau jawab. Dan disinilah aku berakhir.

Di depan rumahmu.

Ibumu menyambutku dengan ramah seperti biasa. Dia mengatakan kau langsung mengurung diri di kamar begitu sampai rumah.

Ada apa denganmu Ryeowook-ah?

Aku memasuki kamarmu. Kau tidak bereaksi. Aku berjalan mendekat, mencoba melihatmu yang mengurung diri dibalik selimut.

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Pergi saja kau Jong Woon pabo!"

Aku menyingkap selimutmu. Kau tengah menggigit bantal dengan air mata yang mengalir. Lagi- lagi panic menyerangku. Mungkin wajahku tetap datar, tapi kalau kau menoleh dan menatap mataku. Bisa ku pastikan tangismu berubah jadi haru.

Kau itu si **peka, **pasti menyadarinya.

"Wookie, kamu kenapa?"

Aku meraih bahumu. Menatap wajahmu yang basah. Mata sebening madu milikmu yang indah berair banyak. Dengan perlahan aku mengusap lelehan air matamu.

"Pergi Jong Woon jelek! Bukankah menghabiskan waktu dengan si muka tembok sok cantik itu lebih menyenangkan daripada bersamaku."

Cemburu, eoh?

Kau ini si **pencemburu.**

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kalau orang lain akan terpengaruh dan luluh. Tapi kau tak terpengaruh kalau sedang kesal.

"Jangan tersenyum Jong Woon pabo!"

Aku mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik favoritku. Kalau yang ini kau pasti tersipu.

Kau **mudah tersipu **dengan perlakuanku.

Ingat, hanya aku.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bersamamu BabyWook."

Kau tertunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahmu.

Inilah kau, si **pemalu.**

**_YeWook_**

Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku tiga hari ini. Kutemui di kelasmu, kau menghindar. Begitu juga dirumahmu. Aku meneleponmu, tak kau jawab. Aku mengirimi pesan bahkan email, namun tak kau balas.

Aku galau dan hanya kau si **moodmaker **ku.

Namun tengah malam itu kau datang. Dengan kue dan lagu selamat ulang tahun, kau mengusik tidurku yang memang tak bisa tenang karenamu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yesungie~."

Lagi- lagi kau membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum.

Kau itu **penuh kejutan.**

_**YeWook**_

Kau duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Aku menyuruhmu datang sendiri malam ini. Tentu saja dengan taksimu yang kubuntuti.

Kali ini giliranku membalasmu. Aku mengacuhkanmu seminggu penuh. Aku bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya dan hasilnya kau tertunduk seperti ini.

"**Kim Ryeowook, aku bosan jadi kekasihmu."**

Kau mendongak, mata sebening madu milikmu berair.

"Aku benar- benar bosan Ryeowook-ah."

"Ye-yesung-ah, salahku apa? Hiks."

Isakanmu lolos juga. Kau menunduk lagi. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi ini harus dilakukan.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin jadi **pendamping hidup**mu."

Kau mendongak lagi. Mata berairmu membulat. Bibirmu terbuka sedikit.

Aku sudah tersenyum. Dibelakangmu ada keluargaku dan keluargamu. Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukmu, membuatmu menoleh dan menangis lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryeowookie."

Kau hanya bisa menangis. Kau mudah sekali terharu.

Aku berdiri, berjalan kearahmu lalu berlutut seraya menyodorkan sebuah cincin.

"**Will you be mine?"**

Kau tersenyum manis. Kau memang **manis**.

"**Yes, I will."**

**_YeWook_**

Gaun putih itu pas sekali untukmu. Kau tampak begitu **indah**. Kau berjalan dengan anggun dialtar. Mengapit lengan ayahmu yang tak hentinya tersenyum cerah. Sama sepertiku.

Ini hari yang kita tunggu, saat aku meraih tanganmu. Membawamu menghadap ke hadapan Tuhan. Mengucap janji sehidup semati. Menyematkan pengikat di masing- masing jemari. Dan terakhir, mengecap bibirmu yang manis. Hal manis lainnya darimu yang tak pernah membuatku bosan.

**Aku pendampingmu.**

**Kau pendampingku.**

Semuanya tentangmu, hidupku penuh untukmu, **BabyWookku yang manis.**

**END**

Hai.. hai.. yang disana… angkat tangannya!

Author cantik nan nyentrik datang lagi bawa FF Remake..

Ini Remake dari FF dengan judul yang sama namun pairingnya SasuNaru..

Maaf kalo ada typo ya..

Dimaklumi aja.. namanya juga saya.. kalo ga da typo ketahuan bgt kalo saya rajin.. hahaha..

Makasih ya yang udh review di FF Ryeosomnia..

Rata2 pada minta sequel.. mmm… kalo ada ide, InsyaAllah dibuat..

Yesungdahlah..

Minta Reviewnya dong~ *Bbooing-bbooing bareng Tao*


	2. Sequel: Surprise

**Surprise**

**YeWook version**

**Sequel of It's All about You**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warn: Gender Switch, typos, A Remade Story, dll**

**Disclaimer: standard disclaim**

**_0o0_**

**A YeWook Fanfiction**

**Surprise**

**Happy reading ^_^**

…**.**

Kau tertidur dengan tenang. Aku menyukainya. Kau sangat manis bahkan aku ragu bahwa sekarang keadaanku baik- baik saja. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan tes gula darah karena terlalu banyak menikmati kemanisanmu.

Aku tersenyum, senyum yang hanya padamu ku tunjukan. Mungkin terkesan sombong, tapi memang hanya kau yang ku ijinkan menikmati senyumku. Senyum lembut penuh cinta. Cinta yang sangat besar yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengukurnya.

Terkadang aku tidak menyangka. Rasanya hampir delapan tahun ini semua seperti mimpi. Mulai dari bertemu denganmu, lalu berteman, menyatakan perasaan, berkencan, bertengkar lalu berbaikan, berusaha bersama lalu menikah. Hidup bersama dibawah satu atap. Semua terasa mengejutkan.

**Kau itu kejutan terindah dalam hidupku, Ryeowookie.**

**_YeWook_**

Aku mengusap pipimu yang semakin hari semakin chubby saja. Apa begitu banyak makanan yang kau makan tiap hari, eoh?

Aku terkekeh sekarang. Tidur disebelahmu tanpa kau sadari. Kau manjauhiku tiga hari ini dengan alasan konyol.

Aku mengurai surai cokelat kemerahanmu yang terasa sangat lembut, merapikan rambut bagian depan yang menutupi matamu, mencuri kecupan di bibirmu, menusuk pipi chubbymu membuatmu melenguh terusik.

Matamu mengerjap perlahan. Aku mengecup keningmu lama.

"Selamat pagi, BabyWook."

Kau tersenyum sangat manis, "pagi, Ye-.. ugh.. menjauh Yesung!"

Kau mendorongku lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku ikut mengejar namun tak berani masuk ke dalam. Aku tak mau kejadian kau melemparku degan botol shampoo seperti kemarin pagi terulang lagi.

Aku cemas. Lagi- lagi kau muntah dan alasan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah..

"Kau bau Yesung!"

Oh, ini sudah hari ketiga kau seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mandi Wook-ah."

Aku mencoba mendekat namun kau menjauh.

"Tapi kau bau!"

Kau keluar dari kamar.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mencoba mencium aroma tubuhku.

Oh, ayo lah.. tidak mungkinkan seorang Kim Jong Woon membiarkan tubuhnya bau?

Aku memakai sabun yang paling wangi dan mahal. Bahkan aku juga menyemprotkan parfum yang tentu saja mahal. Dan dengan konyolnya aku menuruti saran Donghae, teman kerjaku, untuk mandi dengan berbagai jenis bunga.

Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengataiku bau?

Ada apa denganmu Wook-ah?

_YeWook_

Aku sudah selesai dengan pakaian kerja ku hari ini. Tiga hari ini harus memilih pakaian sendiri, memakai dasi sendiri karena kau enggan berdekatan denganku. Kecewa memang dan aku tahu kau juga merasakannya.

Aku turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan. Ku lihat kau tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Yesung-ah?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi, "Hn, ada rapat penting pagi ini."

Aku mengikuti pergerakanmu yang mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanku.

"Maaf hanya bisa membuat roti panggang," kau menunduk, bersuara dengan lirih sambil memilin ujung piyamamu.

"Tak apa. Apa mual lagi?"

Kau hanya mengangguk lemah, "aku bingung.. setiap mencium bumbu dapur selalu saja mual."

"Kita ke dokter ya?" tanyaku dengan kekhawatiran yang memuncak.

Kau menggeleng, "kamu kan ada rapat. Nanti biar aku minta temani Sungmin saja."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kau memang sangat pengertian. Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku. Aku hanya berpamitan dan tak memberimu kecupanku. Bukan tak mau. Aku hanya tak ingin kecewa karena kau menolakku lagi.

Haah, ada apa denganmu, Wook-ah?

_YeWook_

Jam 4 sore tepat aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku dirumah. Kau memintaku pulang lebih cepat untuk makan malam bersama. Heran juga. apa mualmu sudah hilang?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah kita yang tidak terlalu besar. Kau yang memintanya. Kau bilang, kau tidak suka memakai pengurus rumah. Kau yang ingin mengurus semuanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang Yesungie~."

Kau berbalik dari acara masakmu. Pantas kau memasak hari ini. Kau memakai masker. Lucu melihatmu yang memakai apron biru sekaligus masker. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku tahu kau pasti tersenyum sekarang. Kau memang selalu tersenyum saat menyambutku pulang.

Sambil menunggumu selesai dengan masakanmu, lebih baik aku membersihkan diri. Membersihkan tubuhku dan yang paling menyebalkan, aku harus menggunakan parfum walau di rumah sekalipun.

_YeWook_

Aku menyingkirkan piring bekas makan malamku yang sudah kosong. Masakanmu memang selalu enak. Aku beralih menatapmu yang sedang menikmati ice cream vanilla cup jumbo.

"Makan nasi Baby!"

Kau mempout bibirmu.

"Kalau makan nasi akan mual lagi~."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, "kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

Aku mengikuti lagi pergerakanmu yang menghentikan acara makan ice creammu. Kau mendongak, menatapku.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Jong Woon-ah?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?

Walaupun jarang mengucapkannya, sudah pasti aku mencintaimu. Sangat malah.

"Tentu saja. Kau kenapa?"

"Apa hanya aku?"

Kau tidak menjawabku dan malah memberiku pertanyaan lagi.

"Iya,, hanya kau yang kucintai."

Kau tersenyum, membuatku semakin bingung. Ini bukan senyummu yang biasa. Bukan senyum tersipu saat aku berucap manis –walau hanya sedikit dan jarang.

"Aku tidak yakin setelah ini aku akan menjadi satu- satunya orang yang kau cintai Sungie. Karena aku juga begitu. Aku tidak bisa lagi kalau hanya mencintaimu seorang."

"A-apa?"

Apa maksudmu?

Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Apa kau punya orang lain selain aku?

"A-apa maksudmu, Baby?"

Raut cemas dan khawatir menyeruak dan terekspresi dengan jelas di wajahku. Pikiranku kalut. Aku bahkan tak sadar saat kau tiba- tiba menyodorkan sebuah surat padaku.

Apa ini?

Apa ini surat cerai?

Oh, Kim Ryeowook.. kejutan apa lagi ini?

Ini bukan ulang tahunku atau ulang tahunmu. Ini juga bukan anniversary pernikahan kita. Kita bahkan baru empat bulan menikah. Ini bukan hari pertama kita bertemu atau hari pertama kita kencan. Bukan juga hari valentine. Kau bahkan tak suka merayakannya, atau… itu benar- benar….

….

….

.

.

.

.

.

Surat cerai?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menghapus segala spekulasi terburuk yang ku buat. Aku menatapmu yang sekarang malah asyik memakan jeruk.

"Ini apa?"

Kau mendongak, "sudah selesai melamunnya? Huh! Baca saja."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

Kenapa kau jadi acuh begini?

Aku membolak-balik surat di tanganku. Amplopnya kosong tanpa ada label sebuah kantor urusan perceraian. Ragu, namun ku sobek ujung atasnya. Membuka perlahan, seolah-olah gerakan slow motion tapi sungguh, aku takut.

Mataku membulat membaca bagian atas surat. Kop surat rumah sakit. Mataku nyalang menyusuri setiap huruf yang tercetak dan berhenti di satu kata yang dicetak tebal.

Positif

Aku mendongak menatapmu yang sudah tersenyum sangat manis.

"Wo-wookie…. k-kau…"

"Hamil."

Oh, Tuhan.. apa aku salah dengar?

Atau salah baca?

Kejutan apa lagi ini?

Kedua sudut bibirku mau tak mau tertarik keatas. Membentuk lengkungan bahagia. Tak kuat menahan letupan bahagia ini sendiri, aku beranjak kasar dari kursiku dan langsung memelukmu erat. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dengan hujaman kecupan di pucuk kepalamu dan seluruh wajahmu.

Ini kejutan terindah yang lain yang ku dapat.

"Terima kasih Baby.. aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga.. aku sangat mencintaimu Yesungie."

Bibirku hendak mendekat. Namun..

"Ukh.. menyingkir Yesung! Kau ba- ugh.."

Kau berlari, menahan mualmu. Apa ini yang namanya ngidam?

Kenapa ngidammu seperti ini?

Sampai kapan aku seperti ini?

END

Oi..oi..

Bruk #bantingEmber#

Saya bawa garam nih.. #sodorinEmber#

Yang bilang FF sebelumnya manis, saya sediain garam.

Ini Drabble Remake lagi.. Yang ini kalo kurang manis bawa gula ndiri.. Kalo kemanisan lagi.. tuh garamnya masih ada.

Hahaha..

Aish… semua pada iri ma aa' Wookie ya?

Saya juga lho..

Ayo.. ayo.. saya minta review lagi.. ^_^

p.s: jangan minta sequel.. hahaha


End file.
